Fantasías Etéreas
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: Y, cuando estoy en guerra conmigo misma ... corro.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Ride- Lana del Rey.

* * *

**-FANTASÍAS**** ETÉREAS-**

**•••**

**F**_ui una kunoichi, no de las populares, que alguna vez tuvo el sueño de convertirse en una gran ninja, pero por una serie de infortunados eventos vi esos sueños tirados e inmersos como un millón de estrellas en el cielo de la noche . Pero en realidad no me importó, porque sabia que había que acostumbrarse a tomar todo lo que siempre se quiere y después perderlo para saber lo que en verdad..._

**_Es la libertad._**

Corro, corro tan rápido como mis pies me lo permiten, siento mi cuerpo volverse liquido, fluyo, volverse viento, vuelo. Y soy feliz. Después de tanto años lo puedo afirmar: soy muy feliz.

_Escucho las aves en la brisa de verano._

Entonces esta es la verdadera felicidad pensé y sonreí.

Las hebras de mi cabello danzan en el aire, siento la brisa de verano plagar mis pulmones, y no me detendré hasta llegar a mi objetivo. El crepúsculo apenas comienza, el sol intenta abordar y sigo corriendo. Me siento libre . Dejo mis huellas en un camino por el cual no volveré nunca más, ni un paso atrás.

Quito mi chaqueta y me siento libre, inhalo, quito mis sandalias, exhalo.

Es la primera vez que tomo una decisión, la primera vez que me siento segura de cometer una locura, la primera vez que se me siento feliz de ser yo misma, la primera de muchas veces que llegarán, lo sé.

_He tratado de no meterme en problemas, pero tengo una guerra en mi mente, así que solo correré._

Muerdo mis labios y suelto una vulgar carcajada.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el vuelo de las aves, que habitaban el claro del aquel lejano bosque.

Son libres...

y yo también.

Ese sitio y todos los que me esperan en el camino serán mi nuevo hogar, no aquella jaula, ya no ... ¡ya no más!. Por fin pude aclarar mis pensamientos y entender, aceptar que no fui yo quien estaba confundida, eran ellos, todos... nunca lo podrán entender, así que soló salté por la ventana y me eche a correr.

_Cuando la gente que solía conocer descubría lo que había estado haciendo y cómo había estado viviendo, me preguntaban ¿por qué?. Pero no tiene caso hablar con gente que tiene un hogar, no tienen idea delo que es buscar tranquilidad en otras personas._

_Estoy cansada de sentirme como una maldita loca, me admiro de decir " me esfuerzo demasiado" así que correré._

Al fin puedo animarme a construir mi verdad y afirmar que nadie podrá imponerme como ser. Ya no más miradas inquisidoras, ya no más autoritarismo. ¡Se acabó!. Cada cual pisa como quiere y tiene su razón de ser, seguiré viajando hasta poder emprender con la vida que siempre soñé , esa que esta detrás de mis fantasías más oscuras, mas etéreas.

Me anclé en el medio de la nada y comenze a mirar hacia el horizonte.

_Ninguna brújula moral ajustaba mi norte, no tenía una personalidad fija. Sólo un indeciso interior que era tan ancho y titubeante como el océano._

Entonces pude visualizarlo en aquella lejanía. Me hace una indefinida seña con la mano derecha. Me estaba invitando a acompañarlo, seguramente.

_Cada noche solía rezar para encontrar a mi gente y, finalmente, lo hice, en el camino abierto. No tuvimos nada que perder, nada que ganar, nada que deseáramos más, excepto hacer de nuestras vidas una obra de arte._

Solté otra carcajada e imito el saludo, mientras me acercó con tímidos pasos. No llevo mochila, ni pertenencias, estoy olvidando mi calzado en el suelo y no me importa, retome la carrera.

Hacia el.

_Creo en la persona en la cual quiero convertirme. Creo en la libertad del camino abierto. Creo en la amabilidad de los desconocidos. Y, cuando estoy en guerra conmigo misma, corro._

Pronto recordé sus palabras, las que accionaron algo en mi mente y un oleaje de emoción me recorre la espina dorsal: -_¿Quien eres tú? ¿Eres quién se emociona con su más oscuras fantasías?, ¿Has creado una vida para ti mismo donde eres libre para experimentarlas? Yo la tengo._

Al llegar, de un brinco me cuelgo de su cuello, provocando la caída de ambos. El solo se quedó recostado y me observó la coronilla: el flequillo se me había corrido hacia un lado y el sello se hizo visible, no nos importo. Aunque su mirada sigue siendo fría, destilaba una suerte de felicidad. Yo solo mire las nubes y susurre más para mi, que para el.

_-Estoy jodidamente loca, pero soy libre._

* * *

_**N/A: **_Debe ser por que me siento tan identificada con Hinata ... y por que estoy de vacaciones, claro.


End file.
